


The Brightest Star

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is very prone to accidents, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roy just needs to learn to live with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Ed finds a small vial of something unexpected on Roy's desk and he drops it by accident.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> figured some silly fluff won't be such a bad idea in these crazy times...

“Oh – fuck,” Ed muttered when he felt his behind bumping into something. A glance backwards informed him that it was Roy’s desk that he collided with, which meant that the rattling sound that followed-

He looked downwards and let out an exasperated sigh. The stationary stand Roy kept on his desk fell down, and everything he had in there scattered all over the floor. Of course. This was just Ed’s luck. He swore again as he kneeled to start collecting everything. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be in this room. It was their unspoken agreement that this was Roy’s ‘time-out room': when he needed a break from Ed he'd come here, or when he had too much work and had to bring it home with him, he’d come here. It wasn’t something that Roy’d said, but it was a sort of unspoken agreement that this was _Roy’s_ , just like it was an unspoken agreement that the sofa near the library, the one that Ed insisted and Roy agreed to move from Ed’s old apartment to Roy’s home when they moved in together, was _Ed’s_. 

He picked up the pencils, and pens, and all kind of scary stuff that Ed wasn’t even sure what they were used for. Certain he collected all of Roy’s items, he stood up and placed the holder back on the desk, pleased with himself. Maybe it was better that he left this room and went to deal with his boredom (and shameless procrastination) somewhere else. He turned on his heels and walked towards the door when a horrifying _crack_ made him stop mid-motion and carefully look down. This could not be good, but he was sure he picked everything and - 

And under his foot, much to his dismay, was a little plastic container. Hesitantly, he bent down to pick it up, knowing very well what that sound he’d heard meant. He felt something grainy against his fingers as he lifted the container, which confirmed his concern that he indeed cracked the thing under his left foot. _Shit_. He rubbed his thumb against his index finger, feeling the grainy substance as he brought his hand closer to his eyes. He couldn’t imagine what Roy kept at his desk that would be kept at such a small container, but whatever it was, it was probably important. Being of such sandy substance Ed knew there was no way he could collect it all. He could only hope that enough of it was saved in the container and that he’d manage to swipe it all so Roy wouldn’t find out.

With his heart beating fast, dreading to see what in fact he ruined, Ed looked at the grains on his fingers…

…And frowned. The grains on his fingers sparkled in the orange light of Roy’s home office. He brought his fingers closer to his face, finding it hard to believe of what he saw – but there was no doubt. He looked at the little container, and it was full of it.

Why the fuck did Roy have a jar of glitter?

*

Roy opened the door to their home, tired, as usual, after a long day at work. “I’m home!” He called as he removed his jacket and hanged it on the coat hanger and walked into the house. He arched an eyebrow when there was no answer. Ed was supposed to be home, after all; it was exam period and there was no school. Maybe he was studying; usually when Ed got absorbed in something he got in so deep that he forgot to eat, and sometimes even to get up to use the bathroom, which, more often than not, resulted in an awkward and very amusing run exactly when Roy was about to say something. But Ed wasn’t at the living-room (his favorite studying spot) either.

“Ed?” Roy called again, louder this time.

“I’m here!” He heard his boyfriend replying from deep in the house. Roy kept on walking, glancing into rooms in an attempt to find Ed; but he wasn’t in the bedroom, and the bathroom door was open. The kitchen seemed empty, too. Which meant…

Was Ed at his office?

Not that Roy minded. It was just… there was nothing there that would be of interest to Ed. And he sometimes brought home sensitive files. He trusted Ed with his life, and knew that even if he found such document (which he probably would put right back out of lack of interest) whatever information he might find there will stay between them; but Roy was under oath to let no one see such information. Not even to the closest person to him. He walked towards the room he liked to call his ‘office’ here at home. The door was partially ajar, and the light was breaking through the space between the wood and the wall. He pushed it completely open, his mouth twisting into a smile at the thought of seeing his boyfriend.

He was not ready, however, to the sight that greeted his face made his features freeze in shock.

Ed was there, alright; sitting on his swivel chair and pushing himself with his foot so that he was spinning in his place. But that wasn’t even the worst part; his entire face, as well as the whole top part of his shirt, and a bit – all over – all were covered in shining glitter.

“Look at me,” Ed said, pushing himself again for another powerful spin. As if it was possible to look away. “I’m a disco ball.”

Roy blinked. “What the hell happened, Ed?”

“I accidentally dropped your jar of glitter. Tried to clean it up and I got bored, so I figured…” he shrugged. “Apparently that doesn’t come off.” He stretched his leg out and used it as an anchor as it hit the table’s leg to stop the spin. He pushed himself again, lightly, just so he’d be face to face with Roy. “Why do you have a jar of glitter?”

Glitter? Roy thought. Why would he – _oh_. “I suppose Elicia left it here when she visited. I am still not sure I understood why you are covered in it. Did you drop it on your head?”

“No,” Ed looked at him, his golden eyes large and round. “Dropped it on the floor. But it got all over and well, I got curious, and…” He gestured at himself. “How do I take it off? I tried washing my hands when it was only there but then somehow instead of getting off, it spread all over.”

Roy looked at him, torn between feeling sorry for his man and the need to laugh his ass off. “Judging from Gracia’s complains, you will just have to suffer through and sparkle for two to three weeks.

“ _Two to three weeks?”_

Now it was Roy’s turn to shrug. He tried not to think about all the glitter that probably stained his documents, desk, and everything around. “If you’re lucky. But you can probably take _most_ of it off in the shower. Don’t worry, though. I will still love you, even covered in glitter. Should I start calling you my beautiful star now?”

Ed sunk in his chair. Roy wasn’t sure if he was more despaired from his little joke or from the idea of being covered in sparkle from now on. “Oh, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about glitter and how you can never get it off. Then this happened. lol.
> 
> Kudos are my air and comments are my favorite chocolate, so don't be shy. Make me fat!


End file.
